Un nuevo mundo: The Last Hope
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: Continuacion de "Un nuevo mundo" han pasado 3 años desde que Amu y los demas llegaron al otro mundo, esta ves los Shin Ji Dai iniciaran la guerra y los Guardianes del embrion se harán presentes. El mundo de Amu es atacado, los secretos de los guardianes es revelado, la guerra comienza y Amu, Ikuto, Tadase y los demas parecen ser los únicos capaces de salvarlos de la destrucción.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 59

Ha pasado 5 días desde el incidente con Robin, después de su secuestro y que Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Ren, Yuo, Rikka y Hikaru hayan ido a rescatarla a la base de los Shin Ji Dai, los días de calma habían vuelto, pero ese dia Amu recibiría una sorpresa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- se escuchó un grito que aturdecio a todo el colegio, tal grito provenia de la oficina del subdirector: Akido. Allí nuestra protagonista se recuperaba de la noticia.

-No grites tanto- se quejó Akido sobándose los oídos- bueno, ¿y qué opinas?

-N-No entiendo! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que ya puedo regresar a mi mundo?!

_FLASHBACK_

_Toc Toc- Amu toco la puerta de madera oscura, había sido llamada hacia unos minutos por Akido para informarle sobre algo importante._

_-Pase- se escuchó del otro lado y Amu entro junto con Ran y las demás entraron preguntándose cuál era la razón por la que había sido llamada_

_-Akido-san Sora, Buenos días- saludaron las cinco. Akido estaba en su asiento como de costumbre, la luz del día hacia relucir la placa de "Subdirector" en su mesa, y al lado suyo estaba Sora leyendo un libro._

_-Buenos días, perdón por haberte sacado de clases asi de repente_

_-No hay problema –Akido le indico que tomara asiento- después de todo tenía clases con Suko-sensei, uff estoy salvada- dijo casi susurrando lo último y con una cara de alivio_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-No, nada_

_-Bueno, continuando, la razón por la que te llame fue porque…_

_-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó Ran de repente_

_-¡No debí hacerlo, Kuro fue quien me pidió que pusiera la bomba olorosa y yo no sabía que era…!- dijo Ran refiriéndose al shugo chara de Ginko, compañero de clases de Kukai, que al igual que su compañero era un travieso sin remedio._

_-Ran -_- esa no es la razón por la llame a Amu- dijo Akido algo sorprendido por eso_

_-¡Ran!- la regañaron las otras cuatro_

_-Luego hablaremos de eso =_=U, por ahora, Amu ¿Es cierto que lograste fusionar todas tus armas?- pregunto con una expresión de asombro Akido._

_Para recordar, cuando Robin había sido secuestrada y llevada a la base de los Shin Ji Dai, Amu junto con Rima, Nagihiko, Ren, Yuo, Rikka y Hikaru se escabulleron y lograron llegar al lugar donde la tenían cautiva, pero ya dentro se habían separado. Amu se había quedado junto con Ren y Yuo, pero durante su búsqueda habían tenido que pelear con guardias de los Shin Ji Dai quedando heridos y cansados, y en uno de esos ataques cuando tenían a uno de ellos acorralado para sacarle información (literalmente cayeron encima de él), quedaron aturdidos por unos dardos que salieron de la nada. Al despertar una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos marrón semi rojos los había puesto en una jaula de cristal. Aquella mujer era Octavia, jefa de los científicos de aquella base, ella tenia planeado extraerles el poder de sus shugo charas hasta matarlos, pero justo cuando estaba apundo de lograrlo Amu activo el poder del Humpty Look y con eso un estallido que sacudió a toda la base se origino. Cuando el humo se dispersó Amu pudo ver que había logrado algo nuevo, algo que logro salvarlos a todos, había logrado una fusión de armas._

_Recordando esto dijo:_

_-Si, ese dia, logra hacerlo_

_-¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!..._

_-Pero, aun tengo una duda_

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-¿Qué es una fusión de armas? :3- "PLOP" Akido por poco se cae de su silla y Sora dejo caer el libro al escuchar eso, ¡Ese es lo más básico que debe saber!_

_-Esto, veras- murmuro acomodándose en su asiento- Cuando un niño tiene sus Shugo charas hay dos tipos, el primero es cuando tiene solo uno, y cuando comienza a entrenarlo para convertirlo en arma este logra alcanzar todo su poder logrando pasar al siguiente nivel y convertirse en un arma mucho mas poderosa._

_- aja- murmuro Amu escuchando atentamente como las demás_

_-Pero, en el caso de aquellos que tiene mas de un shugo chara, como seria tu caso, para pasar al siguiente nivel es diferente, para eso todas sus armas deben fusionarse, es mucho más difícil ya que los corazones de todos deben estar como uno solo, y así lograr alcanzar el ultimo nivel y convertirse en uno solo y mas poderoso_

_-Ya veo, eso es bueno- dijo Amu _

_-Es mas que bueno, ¿Sabes lo que significa?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Amu sin aun entender negó con la cabeza- ¡Eso quiere decir que Ran, Miki, Su y Dia ya no corren el peligro de desaparecer, lograste dominar todo sus poderes y ahora están libres!_

_Amu no pudo evitar sonreír como nunca antes, ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Miro a sus amigas que la miraban de la misma manera. Un gran alivio y felicidad inundo su corazón en ese momento. Sus amigas, que antes creía que se irían en algún momento, no se irían nunca más._

_-¡Chicas!- dijeros abrazándose entre ellas_

_-Esto es maravilloso, no puedo creerlo- dijo alegremente Miki_

_-Es increíble-desu_

_-¡Chicas!- dijo Dia abrazándolas más fuertemente. Las cuatro estaban casi al borde de las lágrimas_

_-Jaja que bueno, ahora, voy a ordenar tus papeles- agrego Akido llamando la atención de todas_

_-¿Papeles?- pregunto Amu_

_-Si, ahora que ya lograste evitar que desaparezcan ya puedes volver a tu mundo._

_._._

_-¡¿QUEEEEE?!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡P-Pero no lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué?!

-En nuestra escuela una de sus principales misiones es evitar que los shugo charas de nuestros alumnos desaparezcan, tú ya lo lograste, viniste a nuestro mundo para poder lograrlo, y ahora que lo lograste puedes regresar a tu mundo.

Amu no sabía como sentirse en eso momento, dejaría la escuela, dejaría a Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai y los demás, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz porque volvería a ver a su familia, volvería a ver a sus amigos del otro mundo. Extrañaba mucho su mundo pero tampoco quería dejar este.

-Bueno, en ese caso voy a ir revisando tus papeles, estarás regresando al otro mundo en al menos una semana.

-S-Si- solo logro decir eso

-Bueno, en ese caso ya puedes volver a clases, Felicidades- dijo Akido

-Si, gracias Akido-san- Amu se dirigió a la puerta junto con las demás y se fueron dejando a Akido y Sora solos.

-Sora-

-¿Si?-

-Recuérdame llamar a Ginko antes de que termine el dia, hablare con él sobre la bomba apestosa- dijo con una cara de cansado ante las travesuras de ese par (Ginko y Kuro)

Mientras tanto, Amu volvía al salón de clases, pero a medida que caminaba sus pasos se hacían más lentos.

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- pregunto Dia mirándola con curiosidad

-Es que… no quiero dejar la escuela, pero también extraño a mi familia y mis amigos allá ¿Qué debería hacer?- se detuvo un momento y por la expresión de sus Shugo Charas ellas también sentían lo mismo. Ninguna sabía que decir en ese momento ya que también pensaban lo mismo que ella.

RIIINNGG

-El timbre del receso

-¡Amu! ¡Estamos en el piso 4!- dijo alarmada Miki

-¡Eh!- Amu se paralizo un momento, giro su cabeza con miedo para mirar las demás aulas antes de que una estampida de gente la empujara escaleras abajo junto con la demás multitud (Razón: por ser el cuarto piso estaban mas lejos de la cafetería) (Razon2: Era viernes de Tacos (?))

-¡AHHHH!- solo se pudo escuchar los gritos de cinco chicas

Al llegar el receso, todos como era usual se reunieron en el comedor, por ahora solo estaban Nagihiko, Rima, Takeshi, Licorice y Tadase sentados en la larga mesa del centro. Amu atravesó las grandes puertas hacia el comedor, camino hasta la mesa donde estaban los mencionados y se desplomo en la silla.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rima sin dejar de comer al ver a la pelirosada casi muriendo

-Estampida, son unos salvajes- se quejó ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos

-¿No vas a pedir nada para almorzar?- pregunto Tadase

-no tengo hambre

-Kukai y los demás aun no vienen, él me dijo que Akido-san tenía que hablar con Ginko y que iba a esperarlo, y Yuo no sabemos donde se mete –dijo Takeshi

-Nunca almuerza en el comedor, siempre es asi de misterioso. Bueno, eso es lo que lo hace lindo- dijo Licorice susurrando lo ultimo

De repente, un chico alto de cabello azul oscuro entro en el comedor.

-Ah! Es Ikuto-ni. ¡Ikuto-ni, por aquí!- llamo Tadase pero ni bien Amu escucho el nombre de Ikuto se fue corriendo abandonando el comedor en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó Rima- Últimamente ha estado muy extraña

-¿A que te refieres con extraña?- pregunto Nagihiko

-Por ejemplo hace 4 dias…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Está muy pesado- se quejó Rima, estaba llevando una cantidad de papeles y sus pequeños brazos ya no aguantaban- Amu ayúdame por favor_

_-Ya te he ayudado bastante- dijo Amu caminando al lado de la rubia_

_-Pero, solo un poco mas_

_-¡Cuánto crees que puedo cargar! Desde que nos pidieron que lleváramos los papeles te he ayudado en todo el camino, estas llevando solo un quinto de lo que llevaste al principio- dijo Amu cuyos brazos estaban temblando, llevaba una pila de papeles de mas de dos metros de alto, sentía que sus brazos se saldrían en cualquier segundo._

_-Mira es Ikuto- dijo Kusu Kusu señalando las escaleras donde Ikuto estaba bajando. Amu se sobresaltó ante esto._

_-Le pediré ayuda, ¡Hey Ikuto!- llamo Rima. Ikuto dejo de caminar y se acercó hacia donde estaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con su típica cara serena y despreocupada_

_-¿Puedes ayudarme con estos papeles?- dijo Rima extendiéndole los que tenía sujetados con ambas manos. El peliazul miro los papeles que levantaba Rima, luego miro detrás de ella y su cara puso un gesto de "¿Qué carajo?"_

_-¿Y también quieres que te ayude con todo eso?- pregunto señalando una pila gigante de papeles en el suelo- ¿Cómo pudiste cargar todo eso? O_o–pregunto sorprendido_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde esta Amu?- había desaparecido sin dejar rastro- bueno, tal ves tenia algo que hacer. En fin- le dio los papeles a Ikuto- aula 64 en el 6 piso, adiós- y se fue corriendo (les recuerdo que estaban en el piso 1)_

_-¡Oye espera!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Si, ahora que lo pienso ha estado actuando algo raro- dijo Takeshi recordando 3 dias antes

_FLASHBACK_

_-Sujeta bien la escalera- dijo Takeshi. Él estaba en el último escalón de una escalera de metal de 2 metros de alto._

_-Bien- respondió Amu sujetando con firmeza en lo que Takeshi colocaba un poster de la venta de postres de la escuela._

_-Solo un poco mas- dijo pegando la última cinta adhesiva en la pared. Pero un chico de cabello azul oscuro llamo su atención -¡Hola Ikuto!- saludo levantando una mano para saludar, pero al hacer esto empujo la escalera y se calló dejando a Takeshi prácticamente colgando mientras se sujetaba del poster- ¡Eh!? ¡Amu! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡AMU!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Ya veo, por eso tenias un moretón en la rodilla- dijo Licorice riéndose disimuladamente

-Algo parecido también paso ayer- agrego Nagihiko

_FLASHBACK_

_Amu junto con Nagihiko se encontraban en un partido de futbol junto con otros chicos (a Amu la habían arrastrado, ella no quería jugar). A Nagihiko le habían pasado el balón. _

_-Tenemos ventaja, Amu estas libre, yo te avisare y luego te paso el balón y anotas._

_-ok – respondio corriendo al lado de Nagihiko quien llevaba el balón._

_-bien- pero en eso Ikuto pasaba caminando cerca de la cancha- ¡Ya!- estaba miro hacia su derecha, pero ella había desaparecido- ¡¿A-Amu?!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde y todo el equipo contrario se tiro encima de Nagihiko._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Qué le estará pasando?- se preguntó Rhythm

-Hola chicos- saludo Ikuto sentándose junto a ellos

-Hola- saludaron todos

-¿Dónde está Amu?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de la pelirosa

-Se fue corriendo sin decirnos a donde- respondió Tadase

-Ha estado actuando muy rara últimamente-nyan- dijo Yoru

-Últimamente me ha estado evitando, ¿No saben porque?- pregunto Ikuto mirando al grupo de chicos que se ponían en pose pensativa

-No, pero ahora que lo dices, cada ves que estas cerca de ella, ella se va corriendo- dijo Nagihiko a lo que todos asintieron recordando todos lo pasado esos últimos 4 dias.

-¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes? –pregunto Kiseki.

A Ikuto solo se le venía algo a la mente, a lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-No, ni idea- dijo rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado

-mmm, ¿Qué le estará pasando? –se preguntaban todos

-_Me pregunto… si algo habrá pasado entre Ikuto-ni y Amu-chan_- pensó Tadase tratando de descifrar que pudo pasar-_ Lo mejor será preguntarle directamente a Amu_

Mientras tanto con nuestra personaje principal…

-¡Espera Amu!- grito Ran alcanzando a la chica que había corrido desde el piso 1 al 7-¿Qué te pasa?

Amu se detuvo y apoyo sus manos contra sus rodillas y su respiración era agitada. Piso 7, habían llegado a la azotea. La azotea era amplia en forma de H, con bancas dispersadas en diferentes partes para que los estudiantes se sentaran y con pasto sintético en algunas partes y algunas plantas para decorar.

-Esta es la décima ves que escapas de Ikuto de esa manera- dijo Dia alcanzándola también- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

Amu estaba recuperando el aire después de todo lo que había corrido.

-N-No es nada- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Si pasa algo, cuéntanos- reclaro Ran hablando por sus cuatro hermanas

-En serio no es nada- volvió a insistir

-¡Amu!- dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo mirándola con el ceño semifruncido

Amu no quería mirarlas de frente, su rostro se estaba sonrojando más y más al recordar ese beso el dia que volvieron a la escuela y fueron informados de la muerte de Yuri por Akido. Amu se sentía muy mal esa noche. Mientras ella y los demás se dirigían a sus habitaciones esa noche, ella se fue por otro lado sola, sin Ran ni Miki ni las demás, solo ella sola. Alli fue donde se encontró con Ikuto, quien le pidió que le contara porque había estado actuando raro desde que regreso y porque estaba llorando. Amu al tratar de quitárselo de encima, ya que no quería que se viera involucrado en nada de eso, iniciaron una pequeña pelea, que al final termino en un cálido abrazo y luego un tierno beso.

Toco con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado ese dia. El viento movía su ropa y cabello mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Apoyo su mano contra las rejas que rodeaban la azotea. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo ahora? Eso que paso fue algo inesperado y ahora cada ves que lo ve no puede evitar sentir su corazón latir rápido y sus palabras fallar. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él.

-¿Qué haces acá?- una vos detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Y-Yuo- dijo al ver al chico sentado en una de las bancas, la mirada fría y seria (casi furtiva) del chico la hizo temblar por un segundo- y-yo solo quería tomar sol- se excuso

-Hola Nobu –saludo Miki (con corazones en los ojos) al Shugo Chara de Yuo, seguida de sus demás hermanas

-Hola- dijo con un tono de vos normal sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¿Qué están haciendo acá? –pregunto Su

-No será, que aquí es donde siempre están durante los recesos- dijo Ran

-No, solo pasábamos por aquí, no nos gustan las multitudes y este lugar usualmente se llena pero por ser viernes de tacos todo el mundo esta abajo- aclaro Nobu

-Ya veo- dijo Su

-Oye, ¿no estas enferma?- pregunto Yuo directamente a Amu

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué preguntas?

Yuo la miro detenidamente con una mirada fría que podría penetrar el alma de cualquiera.

-Tu cara esta roja- dijo sin emoción alguna a lo que Amu se sobresaltó y sobándose la cara dijo:

-¡Claro que no esta roja!

-Si lo esta- contradijo Ran

-Ahhh! Mejor me voy- dijo y con paso firme se fue de la azotea

-¡Espera Amu!- la siguieron sus cuatro Shugo Charas. Asi solo quedaron Yuo y Nobu

-¿Qué le estará pasando?- pregunto Nobu

-No importa- Yuo se recostó boca arriba dejando que los rayos de sol lo alumbraran- Este lugar sería un buen lugar si no fuera tan concurrido

-Eres todo un antisocial Yuo- dijo Nobu recostándose al igual que su compañero

El resto del dia fue aburrido. Las clases continuaron como si nada. Una vez que el timbre del fin de clases sonó…

-Bien, chicos, no olviden dejar sus reportes antes de salir del salon- aviso Kasou (profesor de química).

El pelinegro señalo una esquina en su escritorio a medida que los alumnos avanzaban hacia la salida mientras dejaban sus carpetas con los informes adentro. Amu fue la ultima en dejar su reporte, estaba muy cansada, solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y dormir el resto del dia.

-¿Problemas Hinamori-san? Te noto decaída- pregunto Ruji (Shugo chara de Kasou) al notar la cara de cansancio de la pelirosa

-No, no es nada- respondió acomodando su mochila de forma cool

-Problemas en el amor ¿verdad?- dijo de repente Kasou. Amu dejo caer su mochila ante la sorpresa

-E-Eh, ¡No es nada!, solo estoy un poco cansada solo eso- respondió recogiendo su mochila y mirando hacia otro lado

-Se te nota en tu rostro Hinamori-san. Tienes la misma cara de enamorada que pone Akido cuando menciona a Mika- agrego refiriéndose a Mika Sukehaya, la exnovia de Akido, trabajadora en un restaurante junto a su abuela (Rio Sukehaya) (Ambas son las dueñas). –_Bueno, tú no tienes una cara de idiota como la que pone Akido_- pensó

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Ran a lo que ambos asintieron

-Una ves Akido nos invito a comer y nos llevó al restaurante, allí la conocimos- respondió Kasou

-además el restaurante es muy popular en la ciudad- agrego Ruji

-Ese dia por poco y le clava un cuchillo en el cuello- dijo Kasou casi riendo recordando a Akido pidiendo clemencia ante una muy enojada Mika

-Si, casi paso lo mismo cuando fuimos por primera vez al restaurante- dijo Amu con unas cuantas gotitas en su cabeza

-¿Por qué habrán terminado?- pregunto Dia

-No sabemos, por más que insistimos Akido no dice nada, de seguro fue por una pelea tonta que el no quiere admitir- dijo Kasou ordenando sus cosas para salir del salón- como sea, desde el torneo tu y también Fujisaki-kun y Mashiro-kun han estado divagando mucho en clases, especialmente tú. Eso preocupa mucho a sus maestros.

Amu agacho un poco la cabeza, a pesar de que se esforzara por actuar normal aun su mente se dejaba llevar por esos recuerdos, y ahora con lo de Ikuto mucho mas.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, si tienes algún problema que quieras discutirlo con alguien puedes consultar con tus senseis- dijo acomodándose los lentes- Nori-sensei tiene muchas revistas juveniles que a lo mejor te pueda prestar

-Eh!-

-jajaja solo es broma, pero estoy seguro que ella te puede escuchar, bueno, hasta el lunes Hinamori-kun- Kasou se fue en la otra dirección del pasillo junto con Ruji

-Amu-chan vamos- dijo Ran

-Si- Amu se acomodó su mochila en su hombro caminando por los pasillos.

En su mente solo podía pensar en que hacer ahora, tenía miedo de afrontar las cosas, prefería pelear con más de cien Xsorts que hablar con Ikuto.

-¡Alli estas!- dos voces se acercaban por detrás, Amu tardo en reaccionar y antes de que se diera cuenta alguien la estaba sujetando de los brazos.

-¡N-Nagihiko?!- exclamo Amu al ver a sus atacantes: Nagihiko (quien la tenia sujeta), Rima, Takeshi y Licorice

-Lo siento Amu, pero tienes que hablar- dijo Rhythm

-¡¿Hablar?! No entiendo

-Amu- dijo Rima quien estaba al lado de Nagihiko

-has estado huyendo de Ikuto toda la semana –Licorice dio un paso adelante-¡Basta ya! Nos dirás lo que está pasando aunque tengamos que sacarlo a la fuerza.

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡Ran, Miki, Su, Dia AUXILIO!

-No- dijeron las cuatro flotando al lado de Licorice- estamos de su lado

-¡TRAIDORAS!- gritaba mientras forcejeaba, y lo peor es que no había nadie en el pasillo además de ellos para ayudarla

-¿Por qué estas huyendo?- pregunto Licorice

-¡No estoy huyendo!

-¿Algo paso entre ustedes?

-¡No pasó nada! ¡Ya suéltenme!

-¡OIGAN QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO!- como caída del cielo una voz bastante ruda iba avanzando hacia ellos, una figura femenina con lentes de sol y una cola de caballo sin ningún pelo fuera de su lugar se acercaba. El terror de los alumnos y la escuela, la maestra más estricta:

-¡SUKO-SENSEI!- gritaron los cinco del miedo al verla justo detrás de ellos.

Licorice y Takeshi, junto con Suma ( . de Licorice) y Suke y Koruro ( . de Takeshi) se miraron las caras y sin dudarlo hicieron lo más sensato: se tiraron por las ventanas.

-¡USTEDES NO SE ESCAPAN! ¡Los eh estado buscando por todas partes!- dijo agarrando de los hombros a Rima y Nagihiko que tenían sus corazones a punto de salirse

-¿Q-Q-Que hicimos?- dijo temblando Nagihiko

-Les espera un castigo – antes de decir algo más miro alrededor de los pasillos- ¿Dónde esta Hinamori? Bueno, la buscare luego, mientras tanto me encargare de ustedes- y jalándolos del cuello de las camisas se los llevo arrastrándolos mientras se asfixiaban

-No sea dura con ellos- dijo Temari rogando por la vida de ambos, Suko solo la miro con un aura amenazadora que paralizo a Kusu Kusu, Temari y Rhythm. Y asi, Suko se llevo a ambos hacia su tortura.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Amu?

Ella había aprovechado el momento para escaparse ocultándose en una de las aulas. Espero a que el pasillo estuviera completamente deshabitado antes de salir.

-ufff, por poco y muero- dijo con un tono de alivio

-¿Qué habrán hecho?- se preguntó Dia

-Amu, a ti también te estaba buscando- dijo Ran

-Hiii –chillo- tengo miedo- susurro emprendiendo su camino a los dormitorios cuando…

-Amu-chan?- alguien subiendo las escaleras llamo la atención de la pelirosa

-Tadase-kun

-¿Qué paso? Vi a Licorice y Takeshi saltando del segundo piso de camino a los dormitorios

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Kiseki

-Suko-sensei- dijeron las cinco

Ambos se sentaron en las escaleras mientras ella le explicaba lo que sucedió.

-Y-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque saltaron del edificio- respondió Tadase después de esa rara historia

-Si, fue horrible

-Ne, Amu-chan

-¿Qué sucede?

Tadase desvió un poco la mirada- ¿algo paso entre tu e Ikuto-ni?

-Q-Que? A qué viene eso?- pregunto sorprendida, Tadase se veía serio

-Has estado evitándolo esta semana ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? ¿tuvieron una discusión?

-¿Qué? No, para nada

-Entonces porque- el rubio fijo su mirada hacia Amu directamente a los ojos.

Amu no sabia que responder, de verdad quería acabar con todo eso pero no sabia a quien contarle. Pero, Tadase siempre había sido honesta con él, pero si le contaba lo que sucedió entre ella e Ikuto eso pondría triste a Tadase

-Recuerdas- musito Tadase- te dije que podías confiar conmigo en lo que sea ¿verdad? Sea lo que sea, te apoyare- dijo sonriéndole levemente.

Amu se tranquilizó un poco, respiro hondo antes de continuar ante las miradas atentas de Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su y Dia.

-La verdad…

El sol se estaba poniendo mientras la charla finalizaba, Amu le había contado todo a Tadase, lo del torneo, lo del secuestro de Robin, la infiltración a la base, la muerte de Yuri y Mei ( . de Yuri) y lo que paso entre ella e Ikuto. Tadase estaba mas que sorprendido al igual que Kiseki, no sabían que decir ante eso, no se esperaban algo tan grande.

-Yuri y Mei, ellas…- musito Kiseki sorprendido mirando hacia Ran y las demás, ellas agacharon las cabezas en señal de pena al igual que Kiseki.

-Por esa razón, no podía decírtelo al principio, no sabía cómo explicártelo hasta ahora ni yo puedo creer ese infierno que vivimos allí- Amu se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a temblar- aun puedo sentir los pedazos de escombros cayendo cerca de nosotros- musito recordando los momentos antes de salir de la base y como Falcon y Jhonny se habían sacrificado- Por eso no podía decirles nada, no quiero que ustedes también se vean involucrados en eso- ella tenia la mirada baja

-Amu-chan- Tadase la abrazo, sentía compasión por ella, como si estuviera viendo a un niño herido- ya todo paso

-Gracias- musito calmándose un poco

-Pero, esto también deberías decírselo a Ikuto-ni

-Eh?!- reacciono sobresaltándose- P-Pero

-Esta bien- Tadase le sonrió levemente- tan solo dile lo mismo que me dijiste a mi, él entandara

Un pequeño silencio se creo entre ambos, Kiseki y las demás solo observaban esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio.

-Gracias Tadase- respondió abrazándolo de igual manera- gracias, por aclararme las cosas- se levanto de las escaleras al igual que el rubio- ya no huire mas muchas gracias

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió el rubio sonriéndole de igual manera

Amu recogio sus cosas del suelo.

-Chicas, vamos- les dijo a Ran y las demás quienes la siguieron animadas de ver que Amu ya se encontraba mejor. La exjoker emprendió su camino por los pasillos perdiéndose entre la luz que reflejaba el atardecer a través de las ventanas.

-Tadase ¿estas bien?-pregunto Kiseki acercándose a su compañero cabizbajo

-Si, al menos Amu pude ayudar en algo- dijo en un tono desanimado casi apagado al ver como Amu se alejaba de él para siempre

-No te subestimes- le dijo Kiseki- Nada esta dicho aun, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, preferiste ayudar a tus amigos antes de pensar en ti mismo, si querías podías ser el consuelo de Amu en ves de hacer que valla con Ikuto

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- respondió Tadase casi gritando- Amu-chan no es un juguete como para estar manipulándolo, con que ella e Ikuto-ni sean felices con eso me basta- hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso

-Ves, te lo dije, no te subestimes, solo verdaderos hombres piensan asi Tadase- Kiseki miro fijamente a Tadase con unos ojos llenos de orgullo

-Gracias, Kiseki- musito un tono ahogado, paso su brazo frotándolo sobre sus ojos- vamos, ya se esta haciendo tarde

-Si

Mientras tanto, Amu corría por todo el castillo buscando a cierto gato escurridizo.

-No tan rápido Amu- dijo Su, ella y las demás trataban de seguirle el paso pero era muy rápida

-Lo siento, pero debo decírselo antes de que me acobarde otra ves

Llego a la parte sur del castillo donde se ubicaba la piscina techada, cerca de allí una figura conocida se hacía más grande

-¡Ikuto!- grito Amu deteniéndose bruscamente frente a él y recuperando el aire

-Justo te estaba buscando, escucha- se sonrojo un poco- lo de hace cinco días…

-¡Cállate!-grito callando a Ikuto quien la miraba algo sorprendida por levantar la voz- escucha- levanto la mirada, ella también estaba sonrojada

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Yoru a las guardianas de Amu

-Vámonos hay que darles privacidad- dijeron las cuatro llevándose al gato

-¡Pero, esperen! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que una mirada furtiva de las cuatro lo callaran completamente antes de llevárselo fuera de escena. Al final solo quedaron ambos.

-Ya no huiré más, antes tenía miedo de afrontar las cosas, pero…- cerro su puño- ya no puedo seguir con esto ¡Me gustas me escuchaste!

Ikuto se encontraba algo sorprendido e igual de sonrojado que ella, no esperaba que fuera tan directa, pero se sentía feliz.

-Amu…

-Te dire todo, lo que paso antes del torneo, la verdadera historia. Yo solo quería protegerte porque eres la persona más especial para mí- en ningún momento quito su mirada de sus ojos- pero ahora me doy cuenta que haciendo esto estoy huyendo, así que confiare en ti y te diré todo- ella podía sentir como su corazón latía mil por minuto, se sentía avergonzada pero era como si un gran peso se hubiera ido y hubiera sido remplazado por un sentimiento cálido.

Detrás de unos pilares que eran la entrada a la parte trasera del castillo-escuela.

-Oigan, esto está mal -dijo Kukai ocultándose al igual que sus compañeros- no deberíamos darles más privacidad

-Cierto! Si nos descubren se enojaran con nosotros- dijo Daichi apoyando a su amigo

-Se supone, pero este no nos lo podemos perder- dijo Ran, ella junto con Miki, Su, Dia y Yoru se ocultaban detrás de un pilar también.

-Esto es tan romántico-dijo Licorice y su shugo chara: Suma, asintió mirando fijamente el momento

-Papá se enojara con nosotros por llegar tan tarde pero valdrá la pena- dijo Takeshi, a su lado también estaban sus shugo charas: Koruro y Suke.

-¿Por qué no están Rima y Nagihiko aquí?- pregunto el shugo chara con traje de caballero: Koruro

-Ellos fueron atrapados por Suko-sensei- dijo Kuro, shugo chara de Ginko, quien estaba al lado de su compañero también sin quitar la vista del momento.

-¿Ustedes también sabían lo de Robin verdad?- pregunto Ginko a Licorice, Takeshi y Kukai, los tres asintieron sin quitar los ojos de la parejita- ¡¿Cómo?! Yo recién me entere hoy gracias a Kukai

-Pues, después de tanto insistir finalmente logramos que Nagihiko y Rima nos lo contaran todo- respondió Takeshi- era muy extraño verlos de esa manera tan apagada que nos preocupamos

-Ya veo, hablando de personas apagadas- Ginko miro en una esquina debajo de una de las ventanas en posición fetal estaba Tadase con un aura oscura, él no estaba mirando nada ya que estaba muy, muy deprimido- ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? No sería mejor que no vieras esto?

-No, estoy bien, son Amu-chan y Ikuto-ni, estoy muy feliz por ambos- dijo con un tono ahogado con lagrimitas al estilo anime en los ojos y forzando una sonrisa

-Pues no pareces- respondió Ginko

-ooohhh!- dijeron Licorice, Takeshi, Kukai y Ginko y sus shugo charas

-La beso- dijo Suma con un leve sonrojo. Si la nube negra de Tadase antes era grande ahora era mucho más grande

-*Suspiro* la dominación del mundo no están complicado como es esto de las relaciones- dijo Kiseki consolando a su amigo

-Lástima que Rima y Nagihiko se estén perdiendo esto- susurro Licorice aún mas entusiasmada de mirar (NOTA: Par de chismosos xDD)

-Sigo pensando que no deberíamos estar aquí -_-U - dijo Kukai

Y asi, llego el anochecer. Afortunadamente el grupo de chismosos no fueron descubiertos, y así, una nueva parejita se formó en la escuela Gadian Fenikkusu.

¿Me estoy olvidando de algo? Ah sí!

Al llegar el lunes cierta persona estaba con mejores ánimos que nunca, era como si el sol brillara más, y con su relación ya formada con Ikuto ya nada podía quitar la felicidad que tenía.

(NOTA: Sigue soñando Amu :yaoming: )

-Hinamori- una voz aterradora para sus oídos se escucho detrás de ella mientras una sombra apareció frente a ella ocultándola bajo esta.

-S-Suko-sensei- musito casi temblando sujetando sus libros de texto- ¿O-Ocurre algo?- pregunto temerosa

-Ven conmigo- dijo en un tono aterrador

-Pobre Amu- pensaron Ran y las demás

10 minutos después…

-¡¿Por qué estoy en la sala de castigos?!- se quejo Amu sentada en un pupitre y frente a ella habían un millón de hojas bien apiladas casi tocando el techo.

-No sé por qué pero de seguro par de mocosos debieron hacer algo realmente malo como para que Akido me pidiera darles un castigo por un mes- dijo Suko quien estaba de espaldas frente al pizarrón.

-Lo siento Amu, tratamos de advertirte pero ella nos mantuvo encerrados desde que nos atrapo el viernes- dijo Nagihiko quien estaba un pupitre al lado izquierdo de ella con la misma cantidad de papeles que ella. Al lado de Nagihiko también estaba Rima igual que ambos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa en esta escuela?- pronuncio Amu con una cara de WTF

-Ahora entiendo, creo que fuimos unos tontos al pensar que Akido-san dejaría pasar que nos escabullimos en la F.A.E. y nos metimos en muchos problemas- dijo Rima con varias gotitas en la cabeza al igual que Amu y Nagihiko y sus shugo charas

-¿Dijeron algo?

-¡N-Nada, Suko-sensei!- dijeron los tres en un tono militar

Si, Akido podía ser estricto cuando se lo proponía.

El resto del mes fue una tortura para los tres.

Amu -¡Esperen! ¿Dónde esta Yuo? El también debería estar castigado

-Akido no dijo nada sobre Misakagi- respondió Suko

-¡N-No es justo! TT_TT

Y así, los días de tranquilidad volvieron a sus vidas, la paz y locura en la escuela en el otro mundo siguieron su curso y Amu y los demás disfrutaron sus días en la escuela por los siguientes años.

Fin del capitulo 59

HE VUELTO! Luego de muchos meses! Ya se que dije que lo subiría después de dos meses pero tarde mucho mas que eso, lo siento, pero debido a unos problemas familiares no pude subirlo antes :S Whatever, I hope you enjoy it :D Apartir de aquí algunos capítulos seras capítulos piloto, luego volveremos a la verdadera historia.

Aliceyuutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 60

-Amu-chan- de entre los alumnos un shugo chara se viene acercando, los alumnos y demas shugo charas en el pasillo lo saludan a medida que este se acerca a la pelirosa.

-Hola Sora- saludan Ran, Miki, Su y Dia

-Sora- saluda Amu al shugo chara de la capa. Sora es el shugo chara de Akido- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada importante, solo vengo a informarte que la próxima semana se hará tu traslado a tu verdadero mundo- dice susurrando lo ultimo ya que el que ella, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima y Kukai sean de otro mundo sigue siendo un secreto para el resto de los alumnos... excepto por Licorice, Takeshi, Ginko y Yuo.

-Si... claro- dijo Amu en un tono medio decaído

-Bien, nos vemos- se va alejando el shugo chara de regreso a su trabajo en la oficina con Akido.

-¿Sucede algo Amu?- pregunta Ran

-No quisiera irme, me eh acostumbrado tanto a este lugar que ya lo siento mi hogar, pero tambien extraño a los demas en el otro mundo, ¿que deberia hacer?

En eso suena la campana de inicio de clases.

-Debemos irnos, no quiero otro regaño por llegar tarde- murmuro Amu dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase que era historia.

Mientras que Eishi hacia su clase, o mejor dicho había puesto un video de la revolución francesa mientras este dormia junto a su shugo chara Yuta, Amu divisaba la venta aun con esa incomodidad en la cabeza. La siguiente clase fue igual, Nori explicaba como usar las conjugaciones en ingles pero Amu seguía mirando la ventana. A la hora del almuerzo decidió saltarse este para recorrer los alrededores del colegio, si tenia que irse queria grabar en su memoria el lugar la hizo crecer.

-El dojo- murmuro llegando a las puertas del dojo- me pregunto como estara Mitsuki, espero que este bien, recuperándose.

Mitsuki es la niña de 9 años que fue la encargada de entrenarlos para transformar a sus shugo charas en armas antes de que las clases iniciaran. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, a su corta edad esta niña rubia amargada había logrado dominar todo el poder de su shugo chara: Risa y asi llevarla a la segunda transformación, logrando transformarla en un arma mucho mas poderosa. Algo imposible para alguien de una edad muy temprana. Al final se termino volviendo amiga de Amu y los demas y una gran compañera y tutora. Pero el dia de la competencia entre escuelas ocurrió el ataque de los Shin Ji Dai y ella fue herida de gravedad casi dejandola al borde de la muerte.

Ran y las demas pensaban igual, era un milagro que halla sobrevivido (que le hallan atravesado el estomago) y que ahora este en recuperación.

-Me hubiera gustado ser igual de fuerte como ella... o como Yuri- dijo Amu- Ahora que lo pienso, este mundo parece un lugar tranquilo a pesar de que existan Xsorts, gente con poderes y gente como los Shin Ji Dai, pero al final los chicos con shugo charas terminan siendo los mas afectados, me pregunto porque.

-Porque no vas a consultar?- dice Ran de repente

-¿Como?

-La biblioteca- responden las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Amu penso, tal ves tenían razón, la biblioteca tiene mucha información, alguno de esos libros debería ayudarla a resolver el enigma en el que se encuentra. Asi que rápidamente luego de finalizar las clases se dirigio a su habitación y de Rima para cambiar de ropa (unos jeans con diseño de flores negro y blanco, una camisa a botones y unas converse). Cerro la puerta de su cuarto y salio de la torre que era el dormitorio de las chicas. Saliendo de la torre escucho que alguien la llamaba desde atras y se acercaba mas y mas.

-Ughh? AHHH- grito al sentir un fuerte empujon contra el suelo provocado por gemelos. Licorice y Takeshi.

-¿Amu es cierto que te vas?!- pregunto la hermana gemela Licorice

-¿Cuando?- continuo Takeshi

-Digan algo!- dijeron Suma ( . de Licorice) y Suke y Koruro (sh. ch. de Takeshi) a Ran y las demas.

-P-Podria quitarse de mi encima!- grito empujándolos para recuperar el aire. Detras de ellos tambien estaban Rima, Nagihiko y Tadase

-¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?- preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Tenia pensado decirles hoy, pero no sabia como- respondio sin mirarlos a los ojos

Los cinco se miraron y luego asintieron.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer tu ultima semana como la mejor que hallas pasado, ¡Haciendo una fiesta a lo grande!- dijo Takeshi

-¡¿Q-Que?!

-Tu relájate, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- dijo Nagihiko

-P-Pero...!

-Sin peros, esta sera la mejor fiesta en la historia del colegio!- dijo Licorice y los demas asintieron

Amu trato de decirles que NO, lo menos que queria era otro castigo pero ellos ya se habian ido.

-Voy... a matarlos si me meten en problemas otra ves- susurro para si misma

Retornando a su principal plan. Amu se dirigio hacia el ultimo piso, donde se encontraba la biblioteca. La puertas de la biblioteca parecian imponentes, su largo llegaba hasta el techo y las puertas eran madera de marmol con un tallado con escritura antigua, probablemente de alguna civilizacion oriental para darle un misterio.

Amu habia entrado alli un par de veces en todo el año que estuvo estudiando en la escuela (solo para leer comics). Tenia ese inconfundible olor a madera y cafe, un perfecto lugar para leer. Con varios libreros largos en filas, las paredes tenian libreros con mas libros, con mesas, sillas y cojines en cada una de las filas. El techo tenia una cupula de vidrio con un decorado hermoso que dejaba entrar la luz. Se fue acercando al puesto del bibliotecario, un hombre anciano casi calvo con lentes redondos. A medida que se acercaba iba pensando, si queria encontrar informacion sobre los shugo charas en ese mundo y porque las personas que los poseen son los mas afectados en cuando a peligros si son los que mas se deben proteger; tenia que buscar por el ala de historia y psicología.

-Disculpe- le dijo al hombre anciano. Él levanto su mirada hacia la pelirosa y bajo su taza de cafe para responder.

-Si, ¿que se le ofrece señorita?- dijo con un tono debil pero gentil.

-Quisiera saber donde podria encontrar libros sobre historia universal y tal ves de psicologia.

-Por la fila ocho al lado de los libros de frances ¿Es por algun trabajo pequeña?

-No, es solo para informarme

-Oh, me alegra ver que jovenes como tu aun se interesan por culturizar sus mentes- dice con una leve sonrisa formada por su bigote y barba para luego tomar otro sorbo a su cafe.

Camino hasta la fila ocho y paso de librero en librero hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una fila llena de libros gruesos, justo lo que ella odiaba, pero esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde hace tiempo y queria terminar con eso antes de volver a su mundo.

Sentia que algo faltaba, algo le decia que habia un gran enigma detras de eso.

-¿Amu, que haces aca?- detras de ella hay un chico parado.

-Ikuto- saluda ella, y no estaba solo, junto a el habia otro chico de la misma edad que el. Este tenia el cabello corto semiondulado celeste, tenia lentes de borde plateado, se podia ver atraves de estos sus ojos color gris. Junto a el habia otro shugo chara igual a el pero con cabello gris en ves de celeste y llevada un smoking.

-Solo venia por unos libros para leer

-¿Leer?- se preguntaron Ikuto y Yoru. Los libros gruesos eran lo que ella mas odiaba.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto con cierto enfado y un leve sonrojo. Miro al chico detras de él- Él es...

-Se llama Erick Williams- los presento Ikuto

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Y tu como te llamas?- preguntaron Ran y las demas al shugo chara del chico

-Mi nombre es Yann- saludo con una sonrisa inocente que dejo embobada a Miki.

Erick examino a Amu y luego dijo.

-¿Es tu novia?- haciendo sonrojar a Amu

-Si

-Que linda

-C-Cambiando de tema, ¿que hacen ustedes aqui?- pregunto Amu

-Venimos para sacar libros para un informe

-¿Ambos son del mismo año?

-Si- respondio Ikuto

-Tu estabas viendo estos libros ¿verdad?-pregunto Erick

-Aja, es que...

Luego de explicarles la razon por la que vino a la biblioteca Erick musito.

-mmm, la verdad eso que buscas es muy dificil de responder, "Porque nosotros los que tenemos shugo charas somos los mas afectados en cuanto a ataques al pais si es que deberíamos ser los mas protegidos"

-Ya veo- dijo en un tono desanimado

-Pero yo podria ayudarte- dijo Erick

-¿En serio?

-Si

-El es mejor ayuda que todos los libros juntos, siempre ayuda a todos cuando se acercan los examenes- agrego Ikuto

-No es para tanto- dijo Erick, luego dirigio su mirada a Amu- Pues, Amu

-Si?- pregunto ansiosa pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa

-¿Por que crees que la escuela fue creada? o mejor dicho ¿Porque crees que escuelas para entrenar jovenes con shugo charas fueron creadas?

-Pues... para que sus shugo charas no desaparezcan con el tiempo claro, y para ayudarlos a que sigan un buen camino y no se nublen ya que conllevan con ellos un gran poder.

-Si, eso es correcto, pero ¿Tu crees que esta bien que existan este tipo de escuelas?

-Pues la respuesta es obvia, claro que si

-Ya veo, eso es lo que piensan muchos. Antes de que esta escuela o la primera escuela que entre chicos fuera fundada, antes solo se entrenaban a chicos con shugo charas en academias fundadas por el gobierno de cada pais, pero eran muy escasas ya que eso requeria mucho dinero. Pero ademas de eso, les tenian miedo.

Amu se quedo un poco pensativa al igual que Ikuto. Finalmente dijo:- No lo entiendo

Erick se acomodo los lentes antes de seguir- Veran, desde tiempos remotos cuando las primeras civilizaciones surgian, los chicos con shugo charas ya existian, eso se debe a que desde que el hombre tiene uso de razon aspira a sueños y deseos, asi nacen los shugo charas, de nuestros sueños y esperanzas, pero al mismo tiempo como existen sueños tambien habia sueños frustrados, de alli nacen los huevos X. Los chicos con shugo charas eran los unicos que los podian verlos, y tambien combatirlos. Asi se vieron a volverse mas fuertes para protegerse de los huevos X, pero estos también para protegerse a ellos comenzaron a evolucionar hasta volverse Xsorts. Al principio se creia que los huevos X e Xsorts eran seres diabolicos y que los shugo charas eran algo asi como diablillos.

-¿Diablillos? -se preguntaron Ran, Miki, Su, Dia y Yoru mirándose entre ellos. Para ellos no se parecían ni en lo mas remoto a un diablillo.

-Por eso los gobiernos se mantuvieron a la distancia de estos, considerando a los niños con shugo charas como algo peligroso, y asi fue por mucho tiempo. Paso el tiempo y comenzaron a ver la realidad de una manera diferente, cambiando su manera de pensar y viendo a estos niños como algo excepcional que debia ser investigado mas afondo. Asi, haciendo experimentos y realizando investigaciones lograron llegar a la conclusion de que era inebitable de que los shugo charas existieran, tanto ellos como los Xsorts eran parte del mundo. Con eso, y al descubrir que los shugo charas se podian volver en cosas como los Xsorts o que podian quedarse en su forma de arma para siempre si no se le daba al niño una buena educación y valores, decidieron crear las academias privadas y ocultas para entrenar a estos niños. Primero fueron academias ocultas de las demás personas, pero luego con el paso del tiempo se fueron dando a conocer hasta que se revelo al mundo la existencia de los shugo charas. Fue muy dificil convencer a las personas de que en verdad existían ya que las personas normales no pueden verlos, pero dado los hechos y las pruebas historicas fue siendo aceptada su existencia en todo el mundo.

Erick habia logrado captar la atencion de Amu e Ikuto y de sus shugo charas. Ninguno quitaba sus oidos para escuchar cada detalle.

-Luego de muchos años mas se creo la pildora para que las personas comunes pudieran ver a los shugo charas, siendo repartida gratuitamente en todo el mundo, y lo bueno es que solo era necesario repartirla una ves ya que luego los descendientes de estos heredaban ese poder luego. Pasaron los años y las leyes y la tecnologia fueron evolucionando, decidieron crear las escuelas para niños con shugo charas. Fue de mucha ayuda para aquellos que estaban en desventajas en el mundo. Si tenias un shugo chara no importaba si eras pobre o tenias alguna desventaja fisica, las escuelas te acogian y te daban todo lo que necesitaras.

-Pero eso esta bien ¿verdad?- pregunto Amu

-Si, pero tras ellos y la consideración de esos niños ocurrieron muchas cosas. Personas desesperadas por salir de la miseria o algun otro conflicto trataban de consiguir un Shugo Chara a cualquier costo. Fue un gran problema al principio, hubieron muchos disturbios. Muchas personas veneran a los shugo charas y piensan que tener uno es ser tocado por Dios, pero por esa idea loca en sus cabezas no miden sus concecuencias, muchos padres intentan de todo para que su hijo tengo un shugo chara y al final termina perjudicandolo radicalmente. Bueno, eso es solo un caso menor, existieron y aun ocurren casos donde los padres al ver que su hijo no da resultado lo matan y piensan en el siguiente.

-Q-Que horrible- musito Amu al igual que Ikuto, eso ya era llegar al extremo. Ahora que se ponia a pensarlo tenia sentido, que por tratar de conseguir un futuro mejor llevo a muchos a la locura.

-Es por eso por lo que se separan a los niños con y sin shugo charas en escuelas distintas. En esta escuela nos entrenan y forman para que sigamos un buen camino y no usemos este poder que tenemos para fines malos ya que... mmm- carraspeo un poco- como explicartelo...- penso un momento luego dijo:- ¿Que crees que hacen los alumnos de escuelas como esta cuando se gradúan?

-Pues viven sus vidas, algunos terminan perteneciendo a organizaciones como la F.A.E. y otros siguen su vida normal, ese es el fin de estas escuelas, ayudarnos a que nuestros shugo charas no desaparescan y asi emplear sus poderes para bien.

-Si, pero aun asi, hay otra razon por la que nos entrenan- dijo creando mas curiosidad en los presentes- por ser nosotros los que llevamos encima una gran responsabilidad y un gran poder tenemos algo que las personas normales no tienen: el poder de cambiar al mundo. Muchas organizaciones se crearon con ese fin, y muchos de los estudiantes se unen a estas, pero quienes no quieren y quieren tener una vida normal pueden hacerlo, no es obligatorio, pero igual siguen estando atados a una vida de luchas.

-¿Vida de luchas?- pregunto Ikuto

-En este mundo, con la tecnologia avansada, los Xsorts, personas con poderes y gente como los Shin Ji Dai cualquier caos puede ocurrir, por eso nosotros somos entrenados para proteger a los demás de eso. Incluso si terminando la escuela decidimos llevar una vida normal y pacifica dentro de un par de años seremos llamados para participar en algún recado del gobierno o mision de la F.A.E.

-¿Pero no pueden conseguir a alguien mas? Por ejemplo alguien que este dentro de la F.A.E. u otra organización

-Amu ¿Cuantas personas con Shugo Charas crees que existen en el mundo- pregunto y tanto Amu como Ikuto no dijeron nada- Somos un aproximado del 2% de la poblacion mundial

-E-Eso es muy poco- dijo Amu

-Los que tenemos Shugo Charas somos un caso en un millon, no es muy comun que gente como nosotros aparescan y ya, y aun con toda la tecnologia que hemos alcanzado se es imposible desifrar como un niño optiene un shugo chara o porque estos exiten. Pero algo es cierto, somos los unicos capaces de lograr lo imposible y evitar que el caos se siga expandiendo, actualmente hubo un ataque de los Shin Ji Dai en esta escuela y se cree que puedan volver los dias de guerra. Por ello toda la carga recae en nosotros y somos los mas afectados, somos la salvación y maldición del mundo.

Ahora Amu entendia, ella pensaba que ese mundo era perfecto, pero ahora se habia dado cuenta que ese mundo era mas fragil de lo que parecia. Pareciece que por cualqueir cosa estuviera mas inclinado a la destruccion, no era un mundo perfecto, era un mundo que en cualquier momento podria estar en caos. Habia estado equivocada sobre la realidad de ese mundo todo ese tiempo.

-Esa fue una gran explicacion Erick- dijo su shugo chara Yann

-¿Tu crees? trate de explicar como el profesor me habia explicado- dijo de manera cortez- espero que te halla ayudado, pero ¿Porque querias saber eso?

Amu penso si decirle o no, pero despues de esa ayuda. La pelirosa le dijo solo que ya habia logrado transformar a sus shugo charas en una sola arma (es decir habia logrado dominar el poder completo de Ran y las demas y tambien evitar que desaparescan) y que tenia que irse a casa dentro de una semana. No menciono nada de lo que paso en la F.A.E. y mucho menos el secuestro de Robin.

-¡¿Por que no me dijiste nada?!- reclamo Ikuto, como novio tenia derecho a saber eso desde el principio

-No se me dio la oportunidad y cada ves que trataba de decirtelo no sabia como, ni yo misma se como sentirme al respecto-

-Aun asi, si tenias alguna duda debiste decirlo, tu sabes que yo te ayudare en cualquier cosa- dijo tratando de consolarla

Erick dio un grito ahogado- E-Eso es imposible ¿o no?- dijo muy sorprendido- Eso quiere decir que... ¡Debes de ser una prodigio! Y se supone que yo soy el sempai jajaja Me alegro por ti

-Gracias- Amu miro su reloj, ya era muy tarde- Se me paso la hora, tengo que hacer algo, muchas gracias

-No hay de que- dijo Erick despidiendose

-Nos vemos mas tarde- dice Ikuto

Ella se despide de ellos y sale de la biblioteca.

-¿Amu a donde vas? Esa no es la direccion hacia los dormitorios

-Lo se, ya lo decidi, primero tengo algo que hacer- dijo cominando mas aprisa y dirigiendose hacia un nuevo destino, ya lo habia decidido, esa charla le habia aclarado y ahora tenia otra cosa en mente.

Llego a una puerta con la placa de subdirector escritas en ella.

-Amu, no me digas que...- musito Dia creyendo decifrar los sentimientos de la chica

La pelirosa toco la puerta y una vos le dijo que pasar. Alli estaba Akido, redactando una carta online mientras que Sora y Souske tomaban un cafe mientras navegaban por internet.

-Amu, que bueno verte, tus papeles ya casi estan listo ¿Que te trae por aqui?

-¡Akido-san, No me quiero ir de esta escuela o de este mundo!. ¡Disculpe por todos los problemas y por no decirle antes pero aun quiero seguir estudiando aqui!

Silencio, Sora y Souske dejaron de teclear en la laptop y Akido se quedo perplejo al igual que Ran y las demas que no creian lo que acababa de decir la chica.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- exclamo el peliblanco (Akido)

-¿Amu que estas diciendo?- exclamo Miki y Su

-¿Te das cuenta que esta es tu oportunidad de volver a casa?- pregunto Ran

-Si, lo se pero aun tengo algo que hacer aqui- dijo

-¿Algo que hacer aqui?- pregunto Akido, para que ella rechazara una oportunidad como esa debia haber una razon.

-Si, yo aun quiero pelear y proteger a las personas de este mundo. Al principio, creia que este mundo era perfecto, alta tecnologia, un sistema diferente y un estilo de vida donde no se oculta la existencia de los shugo charas, creia que era perfecto, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario, este mundo puede decaer en cualquier momento, gente como los Shin Ji Dai pueden resugir y si no son ellos hay muchos mas que planean lo mismo. Este mundo se ha vuelto parte de mi, y yo quiero ser parte de el tambien, no quiero ver gente morir nunca mas, por eso quiero lograr mas, si me voy ahora me ire siendo debil, el logar que los shugo charas ya no desaparescan no es el fin, aun hay mucho por aprender, mucho por avanzar, no quiero quedarme donde estoy, quiero ser mas fuerte para proteger a los demas. Por eso, Akido-san, ¡Permitame quedarme en la escuela por favor!

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fueron como años para Amu, esa era su voluntad pero como iba a reaccionar Akido.

-Te entiendo- dijo alegrando a Amu- pero las reglas no me lo permiten, ademas el gobierno me dijo que te enviara a tu mundo la semana que viene, disculpa Amu, yo entiendo su entusiasmo y voluntad, pero ya esta todo arreglado como para cambiar las cosas.

Muy tarde, habia llegado muy tarde, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al escuchar lo ultimo. Akido tambien se veia algo triste al ver la expresion de Amu, nunca le gusto esa palabra: No se puede, era la frace que mas odiaba y sobre todo cuando le estaba quitando las esperanzas a un alumno. Amu se encontraba triste con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No hay problema yo puedo ayudar- una voz hizo que Amu levantara la vista hacia el "Shugo chara" de al lado.

-¿Que estas diciendo Souske?- pregunto Akido

-Que yo me encargare de que Amu se quede- dijo y a Amu se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si por supuesto

-Pero ¿Como?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Ser guardian tiene sus priviliegios, tu descuida, yo hablare con los superiores y de seguro llegaremos a un acuerdo.-

Amu sonrio mas.

-¡Muchas gracias! Prometo que me esforzare mucho mas

-Eso lo se Amu- dijo Souske

Y asi, Amu consiguio quedarse en la escuela con la ayuda de Souske. Ya no tenia duda, ya sabia lo que queria hacer aun sabiendo las consecuencias, queria hacerlo y no retrocederia.

Cuando finalmente Amu se fue del cuarto...

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Sera un gran rollo tener que arreglar las cosas para que Amu-chan se pueda quedar- dice Sora ( shch de Akido) mirando con duda a Souske

-Ademas tu sabes los problemas que se avecinan ¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿De involucrarla en esta guerra?- pregunto Akido mirando con la misma inseguridad a su amigo

-Aunque la enviemos de regreso seguirá involucrada. No te preocupes, ella es fuerte, y tiene la voluntad y ventajas para lograr hacerse mucho mas fuerte y demostrarnos lo imposible. Ella es excepcional, recuerda que tiene cuatro shugo charas- dijo Souske

-Entiendo, pero ella ahora estara mas involucrada en la guerra- interrumpio Akido- El plan era otro ¿Que tienes en mente Souske?- su mirada se clavo en el pequeño

-Ella...no, TODOS han estado involucrados en esto desde el principio. Podriamos enviarlos de regreso a su mundo cuando se nos de la gana pero eso no evitara que sufran durante la guerra incluso en el otro mundo. Ellos incluso antes de conocernos ya estaba atados a este mundo. Esta desicion es la mejor, asi corren menos peligro, si se hacen mas fuertes lograran sobrevivir pero si los devolvemos ahora con la fuerza que tienen tu sabes lo que puede pasar.

-...Esto es por el Dumpty Key y el Humpty Lock ¿verdad?- la voz de Akido hizo un enfasis en el candado y la llave

-Si, fueron por esos objetos. Desde que pusieron sus manos en ellos y los usaron estan ahora atados a estos. El poder del Dumpty Key y el Humpty Lock los hizo crecer y evolucionar sus poderes, sus poderes son hibridos. Ya no hay vuelta atras, ellos ya son parte de esto, al igual que cada alumno de esta escuela.

Hubo un silencio que parecia eterno, Akido detestaba escuchar eso ¿Cuántos alumnos no volveria a ver cuando la guerra termine?... Si es que llegaba a terminar.

-Se acercan dias terribles- dijo Sora mirando hacia la ventana que mostraba el atardecer

-Si, pero para eso estamos nosotros- Akido se dejo caer en su silla- Cambiando de tema ¿Cuando es la siguiente reunion de los Guardianes?- pregunto

-Dentro de dos semanas, quienes me preocupan son ellos- dijo Souske refiriendose a sus compañeros Guardianes- Ahora con Robin somos ocho. Me pregunto que estaran haciendo ahora esos dementes. Ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y con el "gran dia" proximo aun peor.

-¿Donde es ahora?- pregunto Sora

-En la India, en Jodhpur, la ciudad donde vive Ramin

-Me traes un recuerdo- dice de forma divertida Sora

-Tendre suerte si logro terminar todo este trabajo, ahhhh- exhalo de manera cansado- no importa, mejor me dio prisa.

Y sin mas, los tres se pusieron a trabajar lo mas pronto posible, era mejor ponerse manos a la obra, sobre todo para Souske que ahora tenia trabajo extra.

Volviendo con Amu, ella se dirigia a su dormitorio para contarles que no se iba, estaba todo oscuro y no se escuchaba ningun ruido. "¿Estaran dormidos?" pregunto Su pero era imposible, aun era temprano y el sol recien se habia puesto. La pelirosa abrio la puerta, todo estaba oscuro. Se adentro cuando...

-¡SORPRESA! -las luces se prendieron de repente y las serpentinas volaron por todas partes.

-_¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO?!_- pensó la pelirosa analizando la situación, era mas que obvio que era una fiesta para ella, pero ¿Por que? En ese mismo instante vio un cartel que decía: BUEN VIAJE TE EXTRAÑAREMOS.

Un leve tic en el ojo apareció en su rostro. LOS GEMELOS. Se había olvidado de Licorice y Takeshi y su plan para una fiesta de despedida para Amu. En la habitación estaban casi todo el colegio (conociendo a ese par ellos se habrían encargado de contactar con todos los alumnos y reunirlos en los dormitorios), había comida por todos lados y un estéreo grande que tocaba música de disco. Amu busco con la mirada a los responsables de esto, cerca al estéreo se encontraban los gemelos junto a Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Ginko, Ikuto y también estaba Erick, y para su sorpresa también Yuo (que de seguro lo habían forzado a venir).

Como un rayo atravesó el tumulto de gente hasta llegar a ellos.

-¡¿QUE HICIERON?!- grito pero su grito fue opacado por la música y solo escuchado por ellos.

-ES TU FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA- grito Licorice para que la escuchara

-PERO YO NO ME VOY

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-QUE NO ME VOY

-¡¿QUEEE?!- exclamo el grupito

-¡¿PERO COMO?!- grito Tadase, el, al igual que todos, creían haber escuchado que se iria

-¡HABLE CON AKIDO Y DECIDIERON DEJAR QUE ME QUEDARA, DIJERON QUE AUN ME FALTABA MUCHO ANTES DE GRADUARME

-E-ENTONCES- Takeshi miro a su hermana gemela- IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE NO APRESURARAS LAS COSAS

-TU FUISTE EL QUE PROPUSO LA IDEA, LA CULPA ES ENTERAMENTE TUYA

-NO ES CIERTO TU INICIASTE TODO ESTO...

Y asi se creo otra discusión como siempre. Ikuto tiro de Takeshi y Rima de Licorice.

-ALGUIEN TIENE QUE DECIR ALGO- grito Tadase

-NO PODEMOS CON TODO ESTE RUIDO- grito Ikuto

En ese momento Yuo pateo el cable que conectaba el estéreo desconectandolo y todo quedo en silencio.

-Emm... gracias- dijo Amu pero la cara del chico seguía siendo la misma de siempre (Una mirada de: Acaben con esto de una vez).

-Ejem, compañeros- dijo Licorice llamando la atención de todos- Todo esto fue un malentendido, Amu aun no se va

Muchas voces brotaron de repente.

-En serio lo sentimos por hacerlos perder su tiempo- también hablo Takeshi.

-¡Pero aun hay fiesta ¿verdad?!- exclamo un chico del publico

-Bueno... supongo que si- dijo Licorice dudosa

Alguien del grupo de estudiantes dijo:- Entonces, si no es una fiesta de despedida... ¡Es una fiesta de bienvenida!

Comenzaron murmullos de "Claro" "tiene razón" y luego un gran y rotundo "HEEEEEEE" y la música volvió a sonar aun mas fuerte y todos volvieron a lo suyo y ahora habían luces sicodélicas y también una maquina de humo (?).

-_Ellos están felices mientras halla fiesta_- pensó Amu antes de que le pusieran una gorra con dos latas de soda a sus costados y dos sorbetes que se juntaban en uno al llegar a su boca (como el sombrero de n#1 de bob esponja) (O como Aliceyuutsu le dice: el chupicasco (?))

Amu giro para ver quien le había puesto eso, fue Rima volviendo junto a su grupo de amigos.

-Nos alegra que te quedes con nosotros- Amu pudo escuchar esas palabras con total claridad. Una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro y asintió.

La fiesta continuo con su transcurso que duro toda la noche.

Amu logro quedarse y ahora nuevos retos le esperaban, pero ella había tomado su decisión y no se arrepentia de eso, ahora con una nueva visión sobre el mundo tenia en claro lo que iba a hacer y con la ayuda de todos su nueva travesía no se veía tan difícil.

Fin del capitulo 60

**Supongo que debo muchas explicaciones por haberme ausentado mucho tiempo, solo puedo decir algo... miren nutella -huye rápido-**


End file.
